


Jane

by elle_nic



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, based on a jorja smith song called 'where did i go', fiction&femslashevent, im literally incapable of writing more than 1000 words for this fandom yet so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Celeste has a spectrum of pleasure and pain in her life and Jane fits everywhere.





	Jane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/gifts).

> I finished season one today with Kerry so I have a bunch of fic ideas lined up including a pretty audacious AU... Let me know how y'all would feel about a Greek goddess AU because I feel nervous about that for some reason? Anyways, please enjoy and comment if you want to :)))
> 
> Again this is gifted to Kerry because if not for her fixation on this television series I would not have bothered with it <3

_Silly boy, where did that man go? _

_The one that hurt my soul?_

_Now little man, I left you on your own_

_With the whispers on your phone._

_I've been asking all along:_

_Where did I go?_

\- _Where Did I Go? _Jorja Smith  


.oOo.  


Celeste will look back on her life and wonder what the most painful thing she experienced was before she will think on the most pleasurable. She will think of bringing two babies into the world too early and too quickly, their faces, crying, that she knows are too small. She will think of large hands and the fists they make in her hair, the blows on her ribs, to her dignity and self-worth. She will think of wide hazel eyes, a subtle flinch and the desperation to flee, to fight, to _kill_.

She will think of Jane.

When Celeste looks back on her life and wonders what the most pleasurable thing in her life was, she will think of the two babies she brought into the world, their laughter after tears, their faces bright and identical and looking up at her with love and wonder. She will think of her wedding day and how loved the white lace made her feel and how gentle her dead husband could have been. She will think of wide hazel eyes, the dark lashes that frame them and how they never flinch when they look to her, never blink for too long.

She will think of Jane.

When Celeste goes grocery shopping (because Jane is hopeless at it on her own and always buys the wrong cereal for their sons), she will pick up a box of lemon tea, the local honey, and protein powder. She will get the pasta that curls just so, and enough garlic to choke up an Italian. She will think of the pasta she will make with it, the wine that will go best and how the dishes will be done for her afterwards because “You can’t do everything, Celeste, and even if you could, I would still want to do it for you.” Celeste will think of the Monterey sunset.

She will think of Jane.

When Celeste comes home from work (part-time hours at a law firm that headhunted her), she will be surprised to find Jane home, too. She will be surprised by the tidy floor because Jane told the boys to clean up after themselves. She will find the laundry folded. She will find dinner cooking and Jane talking to Madeline or Renata or Bonnie as she moves around. She will find a ‘welcome home’ kiss on her cheek. She will find clear hazel eyes, unflinching, unblinking.

She will find Jane.

She will find herself.


End file.
